Love Or A Lack Thereof
by ChinaTeaSunflowers
Summary: Eden And Anne Marie.? Together.? Please R&R.! Anne Marie/Eden. Mild FEMSLASH.!
1. Strange Days

Summary: Blue Crush Love. Eden/Anne Marie.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I Do NOT Own Any Characters From Blue Crush.

"Anne Marie! Anne Marie! Wait!" The olive-complexioned, dark-haired beauty yelled.

"Eden, go away. Just leave me alone." Anne Marie yelled over her tanned shoulder. Her long, blonde hair blew in the warm ocean breeze as she walked quickly on the sand. She didn't care that she'd left her flip-flops on the porch. She didn't care that her board was still in the garage. Anne Marie didn't even care that she's left Penny, her little sister, in the house with friends. Right now, anything was better than the sight of Eden.

"Anne Marie, please, stop!" Eden yelled. She ran up beside Anne Marie and put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. Anne Marie snatched away from her and walked faster, only to be pinched by a sand crab.

"Damn it!" Anne Marie plopped down into the sand and Eden sat down beside her. Eden grabbed hold of the foot that Anne Marie was rubbing and massaged it gently.

Anne Marie's eyebrows furrowed and she was adamant about remaining furious with Eden.

_Flashback (five minutes earlier)._

_Anne Marie walked into the house that she shared with her two best friends and little sister, grinning from ear to ear. Eden looked up from the television and glared at her._

_Lately, Anne Marie had been spending too much time with a certain football player and Eden was not keen on it._

"_Eden, don't start!" Anne Marie said while hanging up her keys and slipping her flips flops off._

"_You're losin' it, man! Anne Marie, I waited!" Eden explained._

"_Eden! Don't start! I'm sorry I missed practice."_

"_You didn't just miss practice. You missed half-pike."_

_Anne Marie's eyebrows rose in shock and her eyes widened._

"_Yeah, exactly! You'd know that if you weren't out banging some Division two football player!" Eden hollered._

_Anne Marie slapped Eden across the face and ran out of the house, infuriated._

_End Flashback._

Eden was staring at Anne Marie, reliving the moment just as Anne Marie had been doing only seconds ago.

"I'm sorry. I just—I miss us, Anne Marie. The way we used to be before Mr. Football came into your life. We used to ride waves for fun, not as a job or as a punishment. We used to be so close."

"Eden, we're still the same. It's just that I'm seeing someone now. We're still friends. Always and that's never going to change. What's been up with you lately?

Eden got up and began pacing. She rubbed her temples and Anne Marie looked at her with a confused face.

"Jesus Christ, Anne Marie!" Eden yelled, frustrated. She kicked the sand and pulled her dark mess of curls into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"What Eden? What have I done? What do you want?" Anne Marie pleaded, just as frustrated.

"You! I want you Anne Marie! Jesus!" Eden yelled. She dragged one hand down her tired face and sighed.

Anne Marie stood up and limped over to Eden. She took hold of Eden's face and traced the outline of her assumed-Hawaiian features with her fingertips.

"Eden…"Anne Marie said softly. Eden closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me? We've known each other for years, Eden." Anne Marie replied.

"Exactly! What did you want me to say 'hey Anne, we've been best friends since the fourth grade, I think we should--." Anne Marie cut her off with a kiss, slow and passionate.

Eden kissed her back and simply hoped that what was happening at this moment wasn't a dream or an intense fantasy….

**To Be Continued.**

**Please R&R. It's My First Fanfic EVER.! Be Cruel, Be Honest, Be True.**

**-LettyToretto.**


	2. Busted

_**Disclaimer: You know the deal. Blue Crush characters belong to their respective owners.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Eden! Eden! Eden wake up!" Penny shook Eden awake as she lay restlessly on the couch. Eden sat up and rubbed her eyes and dragged a hand over her face.

"What, Penny?" Eden asked.

_What the hell, _Eden though, _damn it! I dreamt that? It wasn't real?!_

"Has Anne Marie come home yet?" Penny asked.

"Penny wasn't I asleep? Seriously!" Eden responded.

"All right. All right. Well, what's for dinner?"

"Pen, I'm so not your baby sitter tonight. Make a peanut butter and banana sandwich or something." Eden replied.

"Too bad you _are _my baby sitter. Well you were supposed to be until you fell asleep on the couch. I thought Anne Marie was home because you were saying her name in your sleep. I thought you were talking to her. That's why I came in here." Penny said.

"What time is it?"

"About quarter to eleven."

"P.M.?"

"No, weirdo AM. Anne Marie's been gone all freaking night." Penny said. She looked at Eden with a strange face.

"Eden are you drugged?" Penny said, waving her back and forth in front of Eden's face.

"No, smart ass." Eden grabbed Penny and threw her on the couch just as Lena came in.

"Eden!" Lena yelled.

"You didn't wake me up! We're gonna be late for work. Where's Anne Marie?"

"First off, it's Sunday. We don't work on Sundays." Eden said.

"Yeah and Anne Marie didn't come home last night." Penny interjected.

Penny and Eden watched a few cartoons and surfing shows until they got bored. Penny suggested that they hit the water and Eden was for it. They grabbed their boards and were on their way out when Anne Marie walked in the door carrying breakfast foods. A huge grin was plastered on her face.

"Hey ladies. How'd everything go last night? Was Penny okay, Eden?" Anne Marie said and put her hand on Eden's shoulder.

Feeling her body tense up, Anne Marie took her hand off of Anne Marie's shoulder and gave her a confused look.

"Eden, are you okay?" Anne Marie inquired.

"No, she's drugged." Penny laughed.

"Pen, I'm not drugged. Shut up!" Eden said and chased Penny out of the house.

"What about breakfast?!" Anne Marie yelled after them.

"Later!" They both yelled back in unison. Anne Marie rolled her eyes and sat the food on the table.

_Two hours later…_

Penny and Eden walk back to the house with their boards in tow.

"All right, E, tell me what's up?" Penny suddenly spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Eden asked.

"Look, I may be young but I'm definitely _not _stupid. I wasn't born yesterday you know. You're totally crushin' on Anne Marie, aren't you?" Penny said. Eden gasped and stopped in her tracks. Eden pulled Penny by her arm and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Eden inquired.

"Oh come on, Eden. It's obvious. You're jealous of this screw-up Matt guy. You get mad when she's away with him and you don't talk to anyone until she comes home. For the past three weeks, you've been talking in your sleep. Things like 'no, Anne Marie' and 'my Anne Marie'. So, are you going to tell me what's up?" Penny asked.

"Oh my God. This is so embarrassing. Who else has heard me say things in my sleep? Has Lena heard me? Anne Marie?" Eden interrogated.

"No. You know they both sleep hard."

"Penny you have to swear not to tell anyone." Eden said.

"What's in it for me?"

"Penny!"

"All right. All right. I'm only kidding. Your secret is safe with me, E." Penny said.

"Thank you, Pen." Eden breathed a sigh of relief.

"Besides, I'd rather she be with you then him." Penny smiled at Eden and walked ahead of her to the house, leaving Eden to her own thoughts.


	3. The Talk

_**Chapter 3**_

"So, Eden, what's been up with you lately?" Penny urged at lunch.

Penny, Anne Marie, Eden and Lena all sat around, watching TV and eating Chinese take-out.

"Nothing. I've been fine." Eden said. She looked around to make sure no one was looking at her. Once she saw the coast was clear, she looked at Penny and shook her as if to tell Penny to quit it.

"No, something's wrong. I can tell. You've been acting really strange. Mainly towards me." Anne Marie acknowledged. Shock flashed across Eden's face and just as quickly as the expression appeared, it faded.

"No, I'm just worried about pike and all. You're spending way too much time with Matt and not enough time practicing." Eden said.

"Eden, don't start." Anne Marie replied.

"Whoa. Déjà vu." Eden murmured to herself.

"Yeah, Eden. You've been hella distant lately." Lena agreed.

"Guys, I'm fine! I am. Really." Eden explained.

Okay, so, yeah it was true. Eden was in love with Anne Marie but she didn't want Anne Marie to find out about it over Chinese take-out with her little sister and their best from around. Eden wanted to wait until pike to tell Anne Marie how she felt.

"Let's do something tonight." Lena suggested.

"Yeah, like, let's go to a club." Penny added.

"Uhh, Penny, you wish." Anne Marie said.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Well, can I at least go to Lailani's bonfire tonight?" Penny asked, exasperated.

"No." Anne Marie replied.

"Yes." Eden said at the same time.

Anne Marie and Eden looked at each other. Eden's expression urged her to let Penny go. If Anne Marie kept the leash on Penny any tighter, Penny would end up in a mental ward beating on a damned drum!

"Fine. You can go." Anne Marie gave in.

"Yes! Thanks Eden!" Penny said.

"As long as you have a ride there and back." Anne Marie smirked.

"No problem. I already have a ride." Penny told her.

"Oh, so you just knew I was gonna say yeah."

Penny shook her head. "No, but I was hoping."

Penny sat her shrimp lo mein down on the table and went to find an outfit.

"Well, ladies, I guess it's just you two tonight. I have a date." Lena told them.

Anne Marie squealed in excitement and asked, "With who?!"

"Do you remember Jake?" Lena asked Eden.

"Jake. Jake. Jake." Anne Marie said. She was trying to put a face to the name.

"Jake from Cuba? The one who moved here to Hawaii because he just "wanted a change of scenery"?" Eden asked.

Anne Marie snorted. "Criminal."

"Oh stop it, you two." Lena said. They all laughed because they figured it was true.

Jake had moved to Hawaii about two years ago from Cuba. He told everyone that he just wanted a change of scenery. The only two places that he'd ever been in the world were Cuba and New York City.

Though he knew English extremely well, his thick Cuban accent made it hard to understand some of the things he said.

That didn't really matter though because he was the most gorgeous man that anyone had ever laid eyes on. He was, in fact, hotter than most of the native men who lived near them.

"Well, I'm happy for you even if Eden isn't." Anne Marie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eden shot back.

Anne Marie shrugged. Eden rolled her eyes and focused her attention to the TV for the remainder of the afternoon.

Before Lena's date, the four girls hit some waves with the other local surfers. It seemed, to them, that not long after they hit the water, it was time to get going. Jake was picking Lena up around six and Penny still hadn't found an outfit for the bonfire.

_Around eight-thirty…_

"All right, guys, my ride's here!" Penny said as she came out of her room.

"Penny, please behave. Don't do anything that you wouldn't do if I was there. And-."

"Anne Marie, lighten up on her. Sheesh!" Eden said.

"Thanks, E." Penny replied.

"And remember, there's no sex like safe sex." Eden joked. Anne Marie punched her in her arm and Eden laughed.

"What? She knows I'm kidding." Eden remarked, rubbing her arm. Anne Marie just rolled her eyes and Penny smiled.

"Right back at ya!" Penny said. Eden looked up and threw a pillow at her.

The pillow missed her by a half an inch as she ducked out of the door, leaving Anne Marie and Eden alone.


	4. Love Lust Life

_**Chapter 4**_

Eden and Anne Marie sat on the couch watching TV. To Anne Marie, it was just another night hanging with Eden.

To Eden, it was an awkward night with a crush.

Abruptly, Anne Marie laid her head on Eden's lap and her legs and feet were outstretched along the length of the couch.

She took Eden's hand and opened palm up.

"What are you doing?" Eden asked her.

"I'm gonna read your palm." Anne Marie replied.

"You know I don't believe in that stuff."

"Neither do I. Shut up." Anne Marie said. She looked up at Eden and smiled.

Eden smiled and Anne Marie continued to examine Eden's hand.

"Well, it looks like you've been being ultra-bitchy towards your best friend and she wants to know why." Anne Marie told her.

Eden rolled her eyes and looked down at Anne Marie. She knew that if she didn't tell Anne Marie how she felt now, she'd wuss out and never be able to tell her.

"Anne Marie…" Eden said painfully.

"What? What is it? Talk to me, E."

"I am. This is hard for me." Eden said. She was practically whining.

"Well, why don't I make it easier for you?" Anne Marie said. She sat up on the sofa and looked at Eden.

"I like you too." Anne Marie smiled. "Correction: I love you too, Eden."

All of the air that had been helping Eden's heart to pump seemed to become very thin. She couldn't believe what Anne Marie just told her.

"You mean like a friend, right?" Eden said when she was finally able to speak again. Anne Marie shook her head no, still smiling at Eden.

"But you're dating Matt." Eden responded. Anne Marie shrugged her shoulders and waved her head as if Eden had asked her if she washed the dishes.

"Anne Marie, what do you expect him to just be okay with this?" Eden asked.

"You think too much. Right now, I want to just worry about you and I. Not Matt. Not pike. Nothing else." Anne Marie replied.

Eden sighed. This was what she'd wanted for the longest time and now, she couldn't do anything except worry about how everyone else would be affected by their love.

Though Penny was okay with them being together, what about Matt? Lena? Would everything remain the same? Would everything change?

The questions that ran rapidly through Eden's mind like an Olympic runner must have read upon her facial expression.

"Don't worry about anyone or anything right now. In time, E. We'll cross those bridges when we come to them." Anne Marie reassured her.

Eden, though still a little skeptical, agreed and Anne Marie grinned and opened her arms for a hug.

Eden smiled, let go of all the inhibitions that seemed to rule her life and hugged Anne Marie.

"Now that the emotional tension is out of the air, we can focus on the sexual tension." Anne Marie joked.

Eden laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of these stupid TV shows. Let's watch a movie." She said.

"All right. I'll get the popcorn." Anne Marie said as she hopped off the couch.

Eden watched Anne Marie prance around the kitchen in her short shorts and cut-off tank top. She was Eden's dream girl…literally!

After Anne Marie made the popcorn, she came back to the living room and handed Eden the bowl. Eden was lying on the couch and she placed the bowl of popcorn on the floor.

Anne Marie lay on the couch with Eden with her back against Eden's front as they watched a romantic comedy on DVD. Anne Marie took Eden's arm and wrapped it around her waist and played with her fingers.

Eden smiled and before long, they were both asleep on the couch together.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" Penny yelled loudly. Eden and Anne Marie jumped a little and when they realized where they were and how they were sleeping, they sat up on the couch.

Anne Marie yawned and stretched and Eden stood up.

"Oh my gosh! Did Lena see us?"

"No, she went straight to her room after her date last night. She didn't get in until about two in the morning." Penny responded.

Eden breathed a sigh of relief. Penny gave them a look of suspicion and Eden shook her head.

"It's not like that, man." Eden answered her silent question.

"But it will be." Penny said. "Now, get up. You have to go to work."

"What about school?" Eden asked.

"It's my summer break. Remember?" Penny replied.

"Duh, Eden!" Anne Marie teased.

"Shut up! You probably didn't know that either." Eden said.

"I didn't but so what?" Anne Marie told her. Eden hit her with a pillow and Penny gracefully bowed out of the room.

Suddenly, as they were about to kiss, Lena walked into the room.

"Good morning loves! My date went amazing last night!"

"Tell us all about it on the way to work!" Anne Marie said.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_***Honestly, this is NOT the best chapter that I've wrote so far**_

_**But it's something. **__****___


	5. Confusion

_**Chapter 5**_

Life appeared to be the same. Work was the same as usual. Boring and disgusting. Or _"freaking nasty"_ as Eden would put it.

Though Anne Marie wanted to tell Lena about their discovery of love, Eden wasn't ready. She wasn't even sure if she'd be able to handle a relationship right now.

"Eden! Anne Marie! I'm going to Room 318! Let's go!" Lena yelled from the door of Room 316.

"Coming!" Anne Marie yelled back. She was putting the finishing touches on the bed. Eden was wiping down the mirror in the bathroom and when she was finished she walked out and walked past Anne Marie.

"Are you gonna avoid me all day?" Anne Marie hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not avoiding you." Eden replied. She put on a fake smile that meant nothing to Anne Marie.

"Look, Eden, I tell you how I feel and all of a sudden there's no response? Correct me if I'm wrong but that just screams avoidance."

"Anne Marie, it's not like that. I'm just…I don't know. Anne Marie, I just need time to think." Eden said.

Lena appeared in the doorway to the bedroom where Eden and Anne Marie's little argument was taking place.

"Ladies? 318?" Lena interrupted.

"Yeah. 318." Eden said. She walked out of the bedroom and to the doorway of the room. Anne Marie put the rest of her cleaning supplies and dirty bed sheets onto the cart and wheeled it out of the room with Lena behind her.

Eden looked over her shoulder, hearing the door to their previous room shut, and unlocked the door to Room 318.

"What. The. Fuck," yelled Eden as the door shut behind them.

"That's disgusting." Lena looked around at the distorted room. There were clothes, bathing suits and trash all over the place.

"Oh, god, why do you hate us? Why do you give us the shitty rooms?!" Lena whined.

"Let's get started." Anne Marie spoke up.

After working, Anne Marie, Lena and Eden all agreed that they needed to blow off some steam by surfing.

"I can't. I have to go check on Penny." Anne Marie said.

"Anne Marie?"

"What?"

"I need you to let go of that leash that you have Penny on. She's fine."

"Remember last year right before pike?" Anne Marie huffed.

"She went to a party! Big deal! We used to party like that all the time."

"Yeah, well, now look where we are. Folding back duvets for wannabe, know-it-all tourists." Anne Marie replied.

"Look, Anne Marie, ever since you started hanging out with that big shot football player, you have a problem with how we live. You act like we don't have insurance or clean clothes and running water." Lena said.

"Yeah, you've been baggin' on our lifestyle pretty bad, Anne Marie." Eden said.

Anne Marie looked at Eden in disbelief. Eden shrugged feeling as indifferent as if she was deciding between apples or oranges. As Anne Marie took the keys out of the ignition, she explained herself.

"Lena, look, I love you guys. I don't have any problems with how we live. I mean, I wish we had a little more money to get a little more stuff done but that's it. I'm not baggin' on anyone or anything."

"Yeah, well, start acting like it." Lena said.

Eden opened the door and she and Lena got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Penny was sitting in a beach chair writing in a notebook. She looked up at Eden and Lena.

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" Penny responded to their facial expressions.

"Not now, Penny."

"All right. All right. Sheesh. Anne Marie your boyfriend called."

"When?"

"About an hour ago. He wants you to meet him at the beach when you get off of work."

"Shocker, right Lena?" Eden asked sarcastically. Lena rolled her eyes and the two girls walked into the house.

Anne Marie plopped down on the gravel next to Penny's chair and put her head on Penny's lap.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"It's not you, kiddo. It's Eden. She's confused. She just needs some time to think."

Anne Marie lifted her head up off of Penny's lap and looked at her.

"When did you get so wise?" Anne Marie asked.

Penny smiled down at her older sister. "I've always been this wise."


	6. Boys

_**Chapter 6**_

"Eden, I need to know! Was I only a crush to you?"

"No, Anne Marie."

"So what was it? Did you feel like you loved me and then when you got me, you realized that you didn't want me anymore?"

"No!"

"So then what is it?!"

"Anne Marie, what do you expect life to be easier?! You have a boyfriend! We've got used to a certain way of life. We can't just change everything just because of how we feel about each other. We can't be selfish."

"Yeah, but we can't ignore how we feel about each other either, Eden!"

"You think I don't know that?! Do I seem completely heartless to you?"

"Yes! You're pretending that we've never met before."

"Anne Marie, you're being overly dramatic. I'm not acting like that at all."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. You're letting your emotions get the best of you."

"Right now I really want to choke you." Anne Marie said matter-of-factly.

"I know. I'm sorry." Eden said. She pulled Anne Marie close to her and hugged her tightly. She heard Anne Marie sigh and felt her body relax.

"Look, Anne Marie, right now, I just get a too-good-to-be-true feeling when I think about us being together. I mean, yeah, I've wanted this for a long time but it's all just really confusing."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we should think things through before we act on our feelings." Anne Marie said. Eden nodded and Lena finally walked out of the bedroom. She'd gotten in the shower and her hair was wet. She came out dancing to the music that blasted out of her headphones.

She plopped down between Anne Marie and Eden on the couch, oblivious to the argument that had just taken place. She pulled her headphones out and turned the TV on.

"There's a new episode of _The Fairly Oddparents_ on and I can _not_ miss it." Lena said. Anne Marie laughed out loud. Leave it to Lena to watch a Nickelodeon kids cartoon.

Eden smiled and Penny came into the house with her notebook in her hand. She looked as if she'd lost something and was frantic to find it.

"What's up, Pen?"

"Nothing." Penny said. She stood in front of them and leaned over the coffee table, lifting up papers and looking through them.

"What on Earth are you looking for?"

"I can't find my working papers."

"Penny, you're thirteen! You don't have working papers."

"Exactly! And I feel as though the state should lower the working age a little bit. I mean, I'd love to work this summer."

"Who is he?" Anne Marie asked.

"Who is who?" Penny asked innocently.

"Who's the guy?"

"There's no guy." Penny insisted.

"Oh yes there is. There's no way that you'd want to work anywhere in Hawaii for minimum wage unless there's a guy involved."

Penny sat down on the couch. Or rather, she lay across Anne Marie, Lena and Eden. She put her hands behind her head and sighed.

"So, his name's Anthony and he works at the auto shop on the boardwalk." Penny admitted.

"I knew it! Spill it."

"We met at the bonfire and he's really cool. He likes cars but he loves surfing more. He's really into working because he wants to save up for college."

"College? How old is this boy?" Anne Marie asked.

"Sixteen."

"Hmm." Eden said.

"What?" Anne Marie inquired. Eden was clearly pondering on what to say.

"That's how old your first boyfriend was. Right, Anne Marie?" asked Eden.

"I don't remember." Anne Marie said. She was so ready to change the subject.

"Yes you do!" Lena interjected.

For the rest of the day, they talked about past boyfriends and such. Penny got to hear some really embarrassing stories about Anne Marie, Lena and Eden.

Before going to sleep, Penny asked Anne Marie if it would be okay if she dated Anthony. Anne Marie smiled and sat on the edge of Penny's bed.

"You're my little sister and I don't think I'll ever be prepared to see you date. But, if you really like this boy, I wouldn't mind if the two of you went out a few times." Anne Marie said.

"Good. Thanks, Anne Marie." Penny said.

"As long Eden, Lena and I meet him first." Anne Marie said before Penny got too excited.

Penny rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine."

"Good, now, go to sleep." Anne Marie said and walked to her bed.

Before falling asleep, Anne Marie shook her head, remembering how life was at Penny's age.


	7. Life

**Chapter 7: Life**

**As days went by, Eden wasn't sure what to do. She had become torn between being in love with her best friend or simply leaving and trying to find her own place.**

"**What would that accomplish?" Eden thought to herself. She was sitting on the beach, playing with a seashell and thinking.**

**The warm ocean breeze blew loose strands of Eden's hair across her face. She continued playing with her seashell and eventually she felt a warm liquid running down her face. It was only a moment before she licked her lips and tasted her salty tears. Eden glanced up and noticed how red and orange the sunset was. The horizon was lined with pinks and yellows as well.**

**Abruptly, she felt another presence beside her.**

"**Hey, I thought I'd find you here." Anne Marie said.**

**Eden quickly wiped her face and looked over at Anne Marie, who sat down Indian-style.**

"**We should probably talk." Anne Marie stated.**

**Eden snorted. "Yeah. We probably should."**

"**Let's go to dinner tonight and talk about some things." Anne Marie said.**

"**Cool."**

**At dinner…**

**Anne Marie and Eden laughed and talked at dinner like old times.**

"**You two ladies okay again?" Their favorite waitress, Akela, asked.**

"**What do you mean?" Anne Marie asked. Both she and Eden had confused expressions on their faces.**

"**It's just that lately, you two have seemed distanced. Like strangers.: **

"**We just had to work some things out." Eden answered.**

"**Well, good, because you two are the only people on this island that should be together."**

**Anne Marie choked on her water and Eden dropped her fork and watched it fall to the ground with a clang.**

"**I'll get you a new one, sweetie." Akela said. She picked up the dirty fork and started off.**

"**That was an odd way of putting it." Eden said.**

"**Yeah, it was." Anne Marie agreed.**

**Their uneven and unsure voices both secretly showed their true feelings.**

**Anne Marie couldn't help but wonder if what the waitress had said was a sign. Eden wasn't sure but she knew that Anne Marie was probably just as confused as she was. Unfortunately, unspoken words would surely push them apart.**

"**I'm not ready to go home yet. I want to spend more time with you." Anne Marie blurted out.**

**Shocked flashed across Eden's face. But as quickly as it showed up, it faded away.**

"**Okay. What do you want to do?"**

"**What do you think?'**

**Eden lifted her eyebrow and quickly lowered it.**

"**Surfing it is." Anne Marie said.**

"**No objections here!" Eden replied.**

**At the beach…**

**The moon and starlit sky was painted black. A cooler breeze had settled over them.**

"**Twenty minutes." Eden said to Liam, her lifeguard friend. She pressed twenty bucks into his hand. He nodded and climbed up onto his lifeguard tower.**

**No one was supposed to be surfing during twilight but Liam was sweet pm Eden and she used this to her advantage.**

**Anne Marie and Eden waded out into the blackened ocean and waited for a nice wave. Just one.**

**As they bobbed with the water on their boards, Anne Marie and Eden found themselves close together. The ocean was their bond that pushed them closer physically as well as emotionally.**

**Anne Marie's hand brushed against Eden's just beneath the surface of the water. Anne Marie took it a step further and took Eden's hand in hers. She half expected Eden to pull her hand away but she didn't. Instead, Eden grasped Anne Marie's hand back.**

**Anne Marie glanced over at Eden. Eden's eyes were closed and her head was tilted towards the full moon and bright stars. At this point in time, Eden was fully succumbing to the power of faith and destiny.**

**As she the let the salty air was over her senses, Eden gently lowered her head and slowly opened her eyes.**

"**What will be, will be." She said to Anne Marie**


	8. Freedom

_**Chapter Eight**_

The next few days seemed to pass by slower than before. Anne Marie felt as if Eden had become distant. Eden, however, was simply not worrying about anything.

One evening, right before sunset, Anne Marie had a light bulb moment after Lena walked into the kitchen where Anne Marie was sitting.

"Tea? What are you, Martha Stewart?" Lena joked.

"Matt says it's good for the mind, body and soul." Anne Marie told her.

Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"I'm heading out to a bonfire. You wanna go?"

"No. You go ahead."

"I'm gonna take the car. Is that cool?"

"Go for it. Have a blast." Anne Marie replied.

"Oh and Penny's at a friend's house for the night."

"Boy or girl?"

"Who knows?" Lena admitted.

Anne Marie nodded and sipped her tea.

"Eden declined my invite too. She's in her room working on her board." Lena explained.

After Lena's departure, Anne Marie took her tea and walked out of the house. She walked slowly towards the large shed, gazing at the sunset as she walked. Anne Marie walked inside the shed that Eden had made a makeshift bedroom without knocking.

Eden was sanding her board in preparation for waxing it with her back towards Anna Marie. She was blasting a Don Omar Spanish mix CD. As "Conteo" played, Eden nodded her head to the music and carefully sanded away.

Anne Marie sat her tea next to Eden's stereo and sat down on Eden's bed. Eden turned off the electric sander when she noticed Anne Marie's presence.

"Hey." Eden said.

"Hey." Anne Marie responded. She grabbed the can of wax and sat it next to the board.

"I'm curious. Where is Penny?" Anne Marie asked. She started to wax Eden's board.

"She went to a friend's house." Eden responded. She watched Anne Marie's body move comfortably around Eden's board, carefully waxing.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl, I think. But that doesn't mean there won't be boys there." Eden admitted.

Eden walked around the other side of the board and picked up Anne Marie's tea and drank some. They never took their eyes off of each other.

Eden sat the cup down and walked behind Anne Marie. She placed her hand on the small if Anne Marie's back. Anne Marie's body tensed up and then relaxed as Eden's fingertips danced a rhythm up her spine.

Anne Marie turned to face Eden who was only a few inches away from her.

Eden reached out and pulled Anne Marie close to her. Anne Marie's breath got caught in her throat inaudibly and she looked into Eden's eyes. They both knew what happened next was inevitable.

Anne Marie's lips gently grazed Eden's as their friendship moved from one level to the next. Eden wrapped her arms around Anne Marie's waist and they deepened the kiss.

Eden's mind raced with thoughts of everything and yet, nothing at all. Nothing that mattered to what was actually happening. Anne Marie's mind was filled with thoughts of Eden's soft lips and gentle yet firm touch.

Before long, Anne Marie's top was off and her beach shorts were unbuttoned as Eden's hand crept into her bathing suit bottoms. Anne Marie's breath was now quite audible as she moaned gently into Eden's ear. Eden's breathing had become strained as she whispered in Anne Marie's ear.

Eden laid Anne Marie on her bed and continued to stroke her gently. Anne Marie's moans were music to Eden's ears. Eden smirked when Anne Marie said her name sweetly.

A few moments later, both Eden and Anne Marie were nude under Eden's covers. Their bodies moved as one. Anne Marie was deep inside of Eden as Eden was deep inside of her.

Even with her life being as chaotic as it was, Anne Marie stopped thinking and started feeling. Everything that she felt for Eden had come out physically and emotionally. She couldn't have been more than happy about her decision with Eden.

Anne Marie awoke before Eden and she looked around the room. Eden had a side of her that no one had seen before. Anne Marie looked at the Buddhist prayer beads that hung from the neck of a chubby Buddha statue. It seemed as if Eden was deep into Buddhist culture.

The next thing that caught her eye was a picture of her and Eden that was taken a while ago. She had the same picture on her dresser and never really noticed it before. Anne Marie was looking at the camera and smiling profusely. She had remembered that day and was sure she would for the rest of her life. Instead of looking at the camera, Eden was looking at Anne Marie and smiling like never before.

Anne Marie's heart was ten times lighter than it had been the previous day. The only question that weighed on her mind, however, was a big one. Where would they go from here?


	9. Adoration

Chapter 9: Adoration

"Anne Marie! Come on!" Matt yelled. He had planned a romantic picnic for the two of them and when he went to pick her up, she was slouched lazily across the bed, talking to Eden.

"We got talking and lost track of time," Anne Marie had told him without an ounce of remorse in her voice. She was running around the room gathering the first thing she saw to wear.

"Give me seven minutes! Seven!" Anne Marie said as she ran into the bathroom.

Matt looked around uncomfortably. The last thing his eyes landed on was Eden's glare of death.

_If looks could kill_, he thought to himself.

He and Eden had never really gotten along. Though he and his friends stayed in Hawaii so that he could be with Anne Marie, Eden wasn't exactly thrilled to hear the news. Matt wanted so badly to ask Eden what her problem was. However, every fiber of his being knew that it would only hurt more than it would help.

"Hey, E!" Matt said with strained enthusiasm.

"Yo." Eden responded. She picked up a surfer's magazine and flipped through it. Matt swore he saw a bit of a smirk on Eden's face but then again, he couldn't be sure.

_I'm fucking this dude's girl_, Eden thought to herself. Thus, the smirk.

Saved by Anne Marie it seemed as she exited the bathroom and walked back into the room.

"Later, Eden!" Anne Marie said. Eden nodded and didn't bat an eyelash as the screen door slammed shut behind them.

_At a local park…_

Matt laid out the blanket under a large tree and splayed the feast out over the blanket, leaving room for the m to sit. The air seemed stuffy and dry which was odd for an island. Or maybe it wasn't the air. Maybe it was the tension.

Matt was staring at Anne Marie who was spooning bruschetta onto a cracker. She took a bite and smiled at Matt.

"What?" She inquired.

"You look different."

"How so?"

"You just seem…happier." Matt admitted.

"Is that a bad thing?" Anne Marie asked.

"No. No. Don't get me wrong, it's a great thing. It's just that I'm worried that I'm not the one who's putting that smile on your face."

"Well, it's not really about you. I'm happy because I'm alive. I live in Hawaii. Do you know how many people would kill for that? My sister and friends are happy and healthy. So, yes, I'm happy. I'm learning to take advantage of life. I'm here to live.

"Have you been talking to Oprah?"

Anne Marie laughed. "No, Eden actually."

Matt's smiled suddenly became strained.

"She's really into the Buddhist culture and she's been showing me that life is about balance. Positive _and_ negative. I'm just focusing on the positive right now."

"Good. I'm glad."

Matt couldn't believe that Anne Marie had been talking about Eden the entire day. On the walk home, he was quiet and just didn't even care about what Anne Marie was saying.

"Matt? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah."

Anne Marie wasn't clueless. She knew that Matt was still suspecting things. She didn't _enjoy_ lying to him but what else could she tell him? Matt and Anne Marie had a good thing going. But so did her and Eden. Anne Marie, though torn between two passions, was determined to make things work. She knew, however, that it was only a matter of time before one of her lovers wanted her undivided love and attention.

Back at home, Anne Marie jumped into bed. Though it was barely five o'clock, she wanted to take a quick nap before some last minute surfing.

Anne Marie's nap turned into a constant thrashing. She tossed and turned, determined to escape whatever was chasing her in her dream.

"Anne Marie! Anne Marie! Wake up!" Eden's voice said.

Anne Marie sat up quickly and tried to relax. Eden touched her arm.

"Jesus, you're drenched in your own sweat. What were you dreaming about?" Eden asked.

"I don't know." Anne Marie lied.

In truth, Anne Marie was running, or rather surfing, away from her problems. But even in the open ocean, they seemed to catch up with her. In her dream, she eventually started to drown. Anne Marie knew this to be a symbol of drowning under the pressure of her guilt. She was lying to Matt, Eden _and_ herself. Unfortunately, there was nothing that she could do. As of this moment in time, staring at Eden's golden and tanned face, Anne Marie didn't know what to do.

Eden kissed Anne Marie's lips and almost immediately Anne Marie's problems went away.

_Oh my God_, Anne Marie though, _I'm in love with her._

Eden watched confusion, hurt, sadness and then revelation wash over Anne Marie's face. She grabbed Anne Marie's face and whispered that everything would be okay.

_I can't believe I'm in love with her_, Eden though.

They smiled at each other and began fooling around in Anne Marie's bed.

"Oh my God!" Penny's voice said. "Gross!"

Eden and Anne Marie froze.


	10. Intensity

_**Chapter 10: Intensity**_

"You could have put a sock on the door or something! Sheesh!" Penn said.

Eden smirked. Anne Marie still looked shocked.

"Relax, Anne Marie. It's our little secret." Penny told her.

"Why do I get the feeling that you knew about this already?" Anne Marie asked, suspiciously.

"I knew no such thing." Penny said. "And, frankly, I'm offended that you always think I'm an evil genius."

Eden laughed at Penny feigning hurt. She got off of Anne Marie and ran after Penny. Before Eden could get to the door, Penny was gone. Eden shut the door and turned to look at Anne Marie.

"You told her?!"

"About what?!"

"About us!"

"I wasn't aware that there was an us! There's you and Matt!" Eden yelled.

Anne Marie looked just as hurt as Eden felt. Anne Marie couldn't believe that Eden had just said that. Eden could believe that Anne Marie had just accused her of something that she didn't do.

As far as Eden was concerned, Penny had found out on her own As far as Anne Marie knew, Penny knew her secret! She was a lesbian. Or was she bisexual? Was she even truly into girls?

Or was it just Eden?

She'd have to figure out a shitload of things before she could continue to be at peace.

* * *

Anne Marie was jealous. Eden? Well, Eden was jealous as well. For the past six days, Anne Marie had been parading Matt around, kissing him in front of Eden.

Eden had had different girls over late at night. This particular Friday night, she'd had Brazilian twins over. The girls were on vacation and met Eden at a small, local club. Naturally, she'd had to bring them home with her.

As Anne Marie sat outside on their picnic table drinking her midnight tea and looking at the stars, she could hear Eden's "freaks of the week" screaming loudly and moaning in ecstasy. Anne Marie closed her eyes and remembered when that was her in Eden's bed.

Anne Marie was honestly sick of life being so complicated. She understood that she couldn't have her cake and eat it too but it was beyond annoying that Eden could have gotten over her so quickly. In fact, it was down right hurtful!

Of course, Eden was feeling the same way. Once again, however, broken communication was the source of their hurt and sadness.

While Anne Marie stared at the stars, Eden opened the door to the shed to let the twins out. The girls kissed Eden's lips at the same time and thanked her in giggly, childish voices.

As they walked off, Eden smiled at Anne Marie. "Another satisfied customer. Or should I say customers?"

Anne Marie ignored her comment and walked spat in the sand and slapped a mosquito off of her arm. Eden smirked and walked a few paces towards Anne Marie.

"What's your problem?" Eden asked.

"Eden, just leave me alone. Can't you see that I just want to sit here in my own thoughts?" Anne Marie inquired.

"Well, can't you see that I just want to bother you?" Eden said.

Her pompous attitude and irritating smirk made Anne Marie want to choke her. Those same traits, however, also made Anne Marie want to kiss her and make love to her in the sand.

"Whatever." Anne Marie said. She grabbed her chai tea and stalked off towards the house with Eden following closely at her heels.

As Anne Marie poured the rest of her tea down the drain, Eden came up behind her and grabbed Anne Marie's butt.

"Eden, stop!" Anne Marie hissed for fear of waking up the rest of the house.

"Stop what?" Eden asked. Anne Marie turned around only to be face to face with Eden. Her breath got caught in her throat and she was taken aback by house close Eden was. Any closer and Eden's heart would be beating against Anne Marie's chest.

"Go away." Anne Marie said. She pretended to push Eden away when really all she wanted was for Eden to be closer to her. She wanted them to become one again.

"Stop." Eden said. She slipped her hand in Anne Marie's shorts and felt her way to Anne Marie's love. Anne Marie gasped and attempted to push Eden away again but her arms fell as she grasped Eden's forearm and pushed it deeper into her shorts.

"Oh, God." Anne Marie breathed.


	11. Reason

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them…sadly enough, I don't.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. School's kicking my ass. Along with pregnancy! (:**

**Chapter 11: Reason**

Of course not knowing anything other than what life had shown them, Anne Marie and Eden were on a road to an unknown terrain of their destiny. Fortunately for them, they knew what they wanted in life and they were the type of people who went for it.

That being said, Anne Marie and Eden chose to tell their close friends and family (i.e. Penny and Lena) about their secret "love affair". How would they do it? Dinner? No, they'd do it where it mattered the most to them all; out in the gorgeous Hawaiian waters that they worshipped.

As they all sat atop their boards just bobbing gently in the clear water, Anne Marie spoke first.

"Sunset is gorgeous tonight." She spoke quietly.

"Yeah, it is." Lena replied. They were silent for a few more moments until Anne Marie blurted out the reason they'd come there.

"Eden and I are together now." Anne Marie stated.

"It's about time!" Penny said, throwing her hands up. "Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret like that?"

"Secret?" Lena practically shouted, laughing. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut about it!"

They all shared a laugh at Penny's expense and then became quiet again. Thoughtful as they were, each knew that things probably would be a little strange now.

"What are you going to do about Matt?" Lena asked, worried. Her brow creased and she looked over at Anne Marie.

The golden orange sunset shone over Anne Marie's skin making her eyes lighter than ever before. She was more than anxious about breaking up with Matt. Maybe even a little hesitant. Anne Marie had no idea how she was going to handle that situation and she had no clue if Matt would be as cool as a cucumber of go insane.

Either way, she knew it had to be done. They all knew that it had to be done.

"I've got to end it. I'm not sure how he'll take it but it has to be done."

"You're a different person, Anne Marie. It's a good thing. You've become more enlightened to things that were hidden from you before. I like this new Anne Marie." Lena said.

Anne Marie smiled. Her heart warmed and her soul soared. Eden, who had been as quiet as a church mouse, smiled. She had seen Anne Marie's progress. She spouted Buddhist sayings and mantras with understanding and that made Eden smile. Having a positive influence on someone's life absentmindedly is one of the best feelings in the world. Eden had that feeling at that exact moment in time.

"Well, now that you guys know, things won't be weird will they?" Eden asked.

"No, definitely not. At least the sexual tension won't be so thick anymore." Lena giggled.

"Yeah, it was so thick; we could cut it with a plastic knife." Penny said.

Anne Marie put her hand on Penny's shoulder and pushed her playfully, laughing. Penny laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ladies, I think this is the start of a more honest and beautiful friendship." Lena said, putting either of her arms on Anne Marie and Eden's shoulders. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Drama queen." Penny mumbled under her breath.

"Everything happens for a reason." Eden said. She smiled as a cool ocean breeze assaulted their bodies. Interestingly enough, it felt warm to her.

She could honestly say that right now, her life was absolutely perfect. There was no way that she was going to let anything get in the way of her love, her friendships or her success.

After treading back to the shore, the girls dried off a little, threw on their shorts and tank tops and headed back home to cook dinner and relax.


End file.
